A Lifetime of Lanne
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: A series of one-shots, songfics, and drabbles of our favorite Jersey babe and hotheaded jock locked together in their most funny and romantic moments possible. Chapter 4: Anne Maria is drifted alone into a sea that she couldn't get out of, and now Lightning promises to get her out of it. Songfic based on the song "Only Love" by Wynonna.
1. Ch 1: Walking Through Hell

**A Lifetime of Lanne  
**

**Rated T (sometimes K)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Total Drama, and that includes it's characters, most namely Anne Maria or Lightning.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Walking Through Hell**

102 degrees on a hot Jersey day...

...it must suck having to be in this kind of heat.**  
**

Basically when you're walking all the way through the entire block with no water bottle packed with you at all times. In this case, this was the point of view from Anne Maria, who was really stressed out from this heat. The hot Jersey chick was sweating all the way down from head to toe. Heck, she was even sweating from her pretty pouffe of hers! Basically, what really happened here?

What really happened was the fact that Anne Maria just needed to go through the mall really bad because she needed something so hot and sexy for her to go to the beach with. She had considered asking her boyfriend Ezekiel to take her, but the results that caused her to be in this sweaty position.

"Hey, eh? You ready for the mall?" Ezekiel spoke to her like a real Canadian goofball would.

"Let's do it!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she got in his very impressive Ford pickup truck. It felt very red and juicy, just like her tasty lips that ezekeil would taste soon, but unfortunately, that would all change when Anne Maria looked right on top of his head.

Ezekiel sorta turned around to Anne Maria and felt confused.

"What's wrong, eh? Why are ya looking at me like that? Is it my breath?" Ezekiel replied in a worried tone.

"Tell me ya ain't going to the mall dressed like that!" Anne Maria angrily exclaimed as he was pointing on top of the homeschooler's head...

...which just happened to be a earmuff hat.

"What's your problem, eh? It's just my earmuff hat! I wear it some of the time when I feel like it." Ezekiel chuckled lightly.

"Well, I hate it!" Anne Maria told him truthfully, "It makes me and my pouffe look lamer as it is! Who wants to be with someone who looks like he's wearin' a sheep's ass on his head? Well, I sure as hell ain't!"

"Anne Maria, baby..." Ezekiel said, with a desperate look in his face, "I can't help if I dress like that, eh? It's just me and my style! You understand, don't you? And besides, I was born like this."

"Are you kidding me? I liked you when you weren't like that!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she was referring to Ezekiel's zombie-like state that he had back when he had that cameo on Revenge On The Island.

"Yeah, but that was just the past. Let's talk about our future, eh? So, after we get your swimsuit... you wanna go steady with me, eh?" Ezekiel smiled right ht are, but the Jersey girl didn't feel the same way that he was feeling.

"Hell no, I ain't. I sure ain't gonna be with someone who wears sheep's asses on their head!" Anne Maria exclaimed, indicating that she finally hand enough of Ezekiel, "And I'm sure as hell doesn't want to be with a unfaithful hick like you!"

"But, Anne Maria-" Ezekiel said desperately as the Jersey girl finally got out of the car.

"No, I had enough! I'm going to the mall myself, I don't care how hot it is!" Anne Maria said out of anger as she told him right through Zeke's face, "Oh, and by the way... we're done!"

Hearing this in Ezekiel's point of view, his face was hit by the windshield via the slamming door. It was the last time that Anne Maria would ever see his face again.

Back to the real life, Anne Maria started to feel a little case of dizzyness shown on her sweating face, yet she did her best work of standing and walking tall in this hot pavement.

"Oh, this sucks soooooo baaaad!" Anne Maria complained aggressively, "I wish someone could spray a fire hydrant ova me!"

Unfortunately, her prayers wasn't even asked for one bit. The only thing that Anne Maria could wish for now was just sweet burnt death.

"Ohhhh, I give up... just make me die, ya hot sun. I won't care if my pouffe fries up like chicken!" Anne Maria cried out again before losing all hope in herself. She and her hair was now gonna be well done.

But as all hope lost for the Jersey girl, a voice from out of nowhere came up to her unexpectedly.

"Hey, Anne Maria, you need a ride?"

Hearing that voice, Anne Maria hoped it wouldn't be Ezekiel again. But she just had to make sure.

She slowly turned her head that way, not without wiping off the sweat that was stinging from her eyes, and looked at the figure that was driving really close to her. He had a really well-built physique, a Chargers jersey with the number "1" worn with it, a necklace of a thunderbolt, and an attitude that definitely matched hers. Anne Maria definitely noticed him right off to bat.

"Lightning?" She said in unison.

"You sha-got it! Lightning's in the house!" he exclaimed being a little bit of a showoff, "I was asking you, you need a ride somewhere? Lightning can totally help you out."

"I'm fine, Lightning. I don't need any help. I'm fine walkin' to the mall all by myself." Anne Maria told him as if it was none of his business.

"You do realize it is sha-hot outside, right? It's like 102 degrees! You could pretty much sha-burn to death if you be in the sun for too long!" Lightning exclaimed as he was trying to focus on the road other than looking at Anne Maria.

"You don't need to worry 'bout me, 'kay! I got me some money! Gonna get me sunscreen." she said, as she just continued to ignore him all the way, but Lightning wouldn't want it to be like this. He now felt a little concerned for the already sweaty yet strikingly beautiful Jersey babe.

"Good luck getting it. It's only like 3 miles away from sha-here. Trust me when Lightning says this, you need a ride. It's much cooler inside my truck." Lightning said to her once again.

But what in the heck was Anne Maria gonna do right now? The painful truth that Lightning sent to her may be right. It was just a scorcher, and it was gonna be for the next few days. Any more walking like this and the Jersey girl would just flatline right on the spot.

So Anne Maria had no choice. She just had to accept Lightning's offer for a chance of the cool air that was blowing inside of his pickup truck.

"Fine..." she said with a sigh as she got inside the truck as Lightning smiled. They both took off on the way to the mall, which was definitely Anne Maria's guilty pleasure.

A few minutes into the drive, Lightning seems to stare right at Anne Maria who looked very stress because of the stinging heat. Or worse, it may have to do with something, or someone else that got into her Jersey mind.

"You okay?" Lightning said with a concerned manner.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling a little well..." Anne Maria spoke like she was being bored out of her mind. Of course she was finally cool with the cool air just breezing through her incredible gorgeous face and wonderful body, but it just did nothing to cheer her up entirely.

"Well, Lightning told you that it was too hot to walk in this sha-hot sun, and look where it got you." The over-achiever spoke very sternly, yet respectable. But that wasn't Anne Maria's problem.

"It's not that at all. It's about someone I've been having a fight with and all..."

Hearing this, Lightning suddenly stopped somewhere where there was shade, and finally began to face Anne Maria head-on.

"Tell Lightning all about it. Whatever it is, I sha-understand." He spoke trying to make her open up the problem that she had with the homeschooler not too long ago. "Is it about Zoey? That little red-head that Sha-Lightning himself can't stand?"

"No, it's not that..." Anne Maria sighed once again.

"Then what is it?" Lightning said to her with his hand touching his shoulder. To put it to use, Anne Maria didn't like to be touched, but she just couldn't help but feel Lightning's warm presence coming straight from his hand. It felt so nice and it just felt so right.

Anne Maria just took a sigh and just let it out.

"It's Ezekiel. I just had this fight with him not too long ago. Well, make that way too many fights. You see, I thought that Ezekiel was nice to me and that he always brought me the finest makeup there ever was, the finest perfumes I haven't even heard of, and he always brought me the cute gifts, but I feel like he's always acting like tha redneck that he is. The truth is... he's just too needy for me and I'm just tired of it. I really need to get away from him..."

Lightning heard this and was just struck like sudden magic. Anne Maria's tale felt so infectious and yet so real. Lightning was thinking to himself that he really needed to see a flower like her just bloom all by herself and he would be just willing to help.

"You know, Anne Maria. That's his fault. It's his fault that he's keeping away from you."

"That's the problem. Because I was hoping that he'd take me to the mall so that I could breakup with him. It's just being so stressful to me, because he always sees me every day, like some kind of creepy stalka or sumthin'. I just want some space and nothing else." Anne Maria sighed once again as her head turned to the side, but Lightning grabbed her chin and kept on facing him.

She was once again entralled by his gentle touch once again.

"But you already sha-done it. Look, wherever it takes place, Lightning's glad that you would finally stand up for yourself and just take sha-control of your own life." Lightning said with assurance, "Besides, if you were with Lightning... he would give you the space you really want. I'd be the one to really be sha-faithful to you and I would never wanna sha-fight with you."

"You wouldn't?" Anne Maria said with her heart just thumping real smoothly and nicely.

"Believe me, Lightning wouldn't. You deserve a whole lot better than Ezekiel, count on that!" he exclaimed reassuringly.

And then suddenly, Anne Maria felt a smile go right through her lips instantly.

"Wow... thanks Lightning. You're really a great guy..."

"No problem, A.M.!" Lightning smiled right back as he now seemed to go right at a stop, most notably at the huge downtown mall. "We're sha-here!"

"Thanks for the ride and such, I really appreciate it..." Anne Maria replied to him as she got her purse.

"Hey, whenever you wanna call on Sha-Lightning, he'll be right there. Anywhere you wan-" was all that Lightning could say before he cut off by a sudden hug from Anne Maria herself.

Lightning's heart suddenly froze from the pressure of the comforting hug. The way her glorious chest crashed into Lightning and the way that she smelled. It was like a flower mixed with a hint of peach and mango put together. And Lightning had no choice but to hug her back. After all, this was Lightning's chance to feel her gorgeous pouffe running across his hands. The sensation from his hands to her hair was like he was sleeping his head on a tight fluffy pillow.

And after the hug, Anne Maria had suddenly placed a quick peck on the lips for good measure. That kiss suddenly stunned Lightning right to the bone. His eyes bulged like sudden thunder being struck through a power grid. Just a nice taste of cinnamon that infested his lips must be the case for the sudden shock that he had. It wasn't so much passionate, only much as a quick peck. But it was really tasty enough to the athletic overachiever's point of view.

She finally broke off the kiss as a blunt blush was formed around Lightning's cheeks. Anne Maria was surprised by this, although not as much.

"I'll see you around, Lightning." The Jersey babe said as she was about to get out of his truck, but suddenly turned around to focus on Lightning. "Hey, Lightning..."

"Yeah?" he said as his shocked expression on his face finally wore off.

"You wanna come with me inside? It's really kinda enjoyable..." Anne Maria said to him, pleading right to Lightning in a teasing, puppy dog-like mood.

Lightning was never the type of guy to be in such places like this, whether it was a sporting goods store, a gym, or perhaps a sports bar where he'd snack on the finest hot wings possible. But whatever Anne Maria wanted to do just for fun, Lightning happened to display a loving smile right to her.

"Sha-Yes..." he commented as he got out of his truck and put it to park.

He then followed Anne Maria who held hand-to-hand to him and entered the euphoria that was the mall itself, hoping that it would be a signal of sweet trust that Lightning would display for her through the coming years that they would spend together for life.

Anne Maria's relationship with Ezekiel definitely became the end, but a new chapter in the relationship between her and Lightning was definitely just the beginning...

* * *

**Believe you me, walking in 102 degrees is just like living in hell...**

**Anyway, more Lightning/Anne Maria chapters will be heading your way after you read and review! WINNING!**


	2. Ch 2: Caught In The Moment

**A Lifetime of Lanne  
**

**Rated T (sometimes M)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Total Drama, and that includes it's characters, most namely Anne Maria or Lightning. This chapter may include a little bit of sexual material, just for warning.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Caught In The Moment  
**

"Ahhhhh, pure bliss..."

Those were the words of a certain Jersey chick who had the attitude of a horse-powered truck, and a hairstyle that makes Snooki look two times as lame. It was the words of Anne Maria, quite frankly, the most prettiest camper there ever was in this dump called Camp Wawanakwa.

This was one of those days when Anne Maria would finally take a break during her embroiled turmoil with Zoey. It was one of those things where the Jersey chick found the most comfortable thing to do.

Just relieve all her hatred together just for a hot and steamy shower.

"It's about time I finally get time all to myself..." Anne Maria replied to herself as she tried to find a good shampoo to wash her fine pouffe with.

She ended up looking through her private bathroom cabinet, which was her own bag full of makeup, to try to find a good kind of shampoo.

"No... not there... ugh, that's not it..." Anne Maria muttered to herself as she had trouble finding that excellent Strawberry-scented shampoo which she always liked to make her hair smell fresh like the sweetest ripened raspberry possible. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't find it one bit. "Oh crap, I cant find it anywhere!"

But it was then that Anne Maria finally noticed where she knew her shampoo really was.

"Ugh, I think I dropped it on the side of the bed..." she replied as she got up on her feet, "That little Strawberry Schmuck Zoey better not get a hand on it or I'll take that little sorry Baconator butt of hers right on tha grill!"

Anne Maria soon quickly left for the bathroom not too long ago.

Minutes later, a certain, yet cocky and strong high school jock had entered the forefront that was the bathroom. He was built like a truck, had such handsome features, and the number 1 that was branded on his football jersey. With a number like that, he must believe his own hype.

"Sha-bam! Lightning's in the house!" he exclaimed to himself as he appeared dressed in his hot white towel. He always loved to make an appearance everywhere, even if no one was there. Lightning would always pretend that there would be a huge crowd cheering for him.

Lightning soon stepped on the shower panel and turned on the shower knobs.

When the water came on and Lightning came to test the temperature of the liquid, it was just right. It wasn't cold or pretty much hot to be exact, but Lightning thought that it was just right. It was pretty much warm to his liking.

"Time to break out Little Lightning!" he exclaimed once again as he unveiled his naked form all to himself and wrapped his towel on the metal pole. Man, was Little Lightning so much 'big' in Lightning's eyes.

But before the water can touch his rock-hard skin, Lightning suddenly forgot something.

"Oh, man... Lightning totally forgot his loofah!" he exclaimed to himself as he quickly reclaimed his towel, "That idiot Scott better not even lick Lightning's towel, or else I'm gonna sha-rip his tongue right off his ass!"

Lightning now left looking very aggressive and yet a bit concerned for his favorite loofah.

Another minute later, Anne Maria came back with her favorite raspberry shampoo while she was straightening her pouffe.

"I knew Zoey was using this..." Anne Maria spoke in a scorned tone, "Next time, I'm gonna serve her hair well done!"

But only did she realize that she heard the shower noise run right moments after she had left.

"Who left tha shower on?" Anne Maria spoke to herself in a suspicious manner. She looked all around for anyone who tried to get to the shower knobs before she could.

Knowing that no one was present, Anne Maria shrugged her shoulders and unveiled her perfect, bootylicious and busty form all to herself as she set her towel right on the metal pole.

The Jersey babe's skin had touched the heavenly water as she closed the shower curtain right behind her. From then, her glorious and shiny body was gleaming with the pure intensity of the water itself. And what's weird about this, was when the water hit Anne Maria's beautiful pouffe, it did not even damper one bit. The sensation of the water was just so arousing for the Jersey girl to begin with.

"Ooooooooooh..." Anne Maria cooed as her beautiful body was being gleamed out by the glorious touch of the falling raindrops of warm water hitting her skin.

However, she wouldn't have time to enjoy it though as Lightning came back from the bathroom with his loofah in hand.

"I knew Lightning could find it! Must've fallen out of my bed." Lightning smiled right the loofah as it was finally in the cocky athlete's hand, "Now to let Little Lightning out once and for sha-all!"

Lightning once again disrobed himself out of that towel, but he didn't notice that Anne Maria's towel was already there so he was gonna be in for one special surprise.**  
**

"Okay, Little Lightning, time to get you sha-clean!" Lightning exclaimed to his little friend down in the pants region as he finally opened the shower curtain.

But when he did, he was shocked to see someone standing there...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lightning screamed as she saw a wet yet naked Anne Maria standing in the shower, and as she turned around, she had the same shocking reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LIGHTNING!" Anne Maria screamed as well as her heart just raced furiously.

Both stood shocked and just stunned simultaneously to be exact. Was Anne Maria really gonna beat Lightning up for stepping in her quiet time" Was Lightning just gonna faint after seeing her naked form just now? That would be a very hilarious hoot for sure.

But neither of them were laughing. They were still in a stunned and speechless state.

But something was changing. Anne Maria seemed to look down at Lightning's bare form. Man, what a masterpiece of a body that he had. Those strong, rock hard abs, such muscular arms, a set of smooth sexy lips, and through her black eyes happened to be focused on one thing...

...the thing between his legs was "Little Lightning". Man, for a nickname, Little Lightning was just so big. Anne Maria thought in her mind that she could use a ruler right now for how big that thing was. Man, was she impressed!

"Ooooooooooh, Lightning..." Anne Maria cooed interestingly with her eyebrows raised in a suggestive tone, "I didn't know Little Lightning was big..."

Lightning then took a look at Anne Maria's bare form in his point of view. Those sexualizing black eyes that featured her vivacious purple eye makeup, those tasty lips that felt so forbidden like the raspberries she would taste, an amazing rack that even Lightning couldn't even get enough of, and those shapely hips fitting that sweet grab-tastic ass matched her figure very well. Lightning too was also impressed.

"Hmmmmm... and Lightning didn't know Anne Maria had such an awesome sha-rack!" Lightning smirked sinfully.

Anne Maria's fancy was definitely being tickled by this sexy arrogance of a man. She then had a very suggestive idea.

"Thanks. Care to rub me with that fancy loofah of yours?" Anne Maria smiled sexily at him. But it looks like she wasn't referring to the loofah as a matter of fact...

"I like that." Lightning said right back as he stepped into the warm embracing shower, "Although Lightning knows how to sha-handle his loofah..."

Anne Maria sinfully giggled as she and Lightning began to share one hell of a steamy passionate kiss, which added both the sensation of their bodies to the warm enticing water. The body heat was just so intensive and so fierce, that it was gonna be so much blurry from the bathroom windows. Lightning could feel his lips taste the ravishing taste of raspberry lipstick that Anne Maria possessed. She was now feeling Lightning's strong wet arms trap her in her waist like a boa constrictor. She never knew that Lightning was one hell of a romantic kisser. He was the frickin' bomb!

They soon separated from the kiss for a little bit as Lightning looked at her suggestively. What was on his mind right about now. Well, whatever the reason, he was gonna give it to Anne Maria in the most hottest way possible.

"Hmmmmmm, Lightning's gonna enjoy this..." he whispered right at her as he kissed her right in the neck.

Anne Maria soon let out a shudder and moan as she closed the shower curtain behind her. This wasn't gonna be forgotten for as long as Anne Maria would remember for a long time...

**Several hours later...**

Lightning sat back on his chair at the Toxic Rats cabin, just deciding to hold a corncob pipe right in his mouth with a keg-full of Root Beer that came out of nowhere. Dressed out in his purple robe, he had done the impossible. Showering alongside one of the most hottest and sexiest campers he had ever laid eyes on.

His buddy Sam soon came out of the cabin and noticed him in this manner.

"Well, you're in a good mood today! What happened?" Sam replied trying to get the facts from an already satisfied Lightning.

"Well, Lightning don't wanna pull any punches, but..." Lightning said as he took a sip of his corncob pipe which had the root beer flow out of the keg and into Lightning's satisfied mouth, "I felt Anne Maria's sha-pouffe, man! It was so sha-awesome!"

"Nice!" Sam exclaimed as he and Lightning high-fived each other in the air. "So, what did it feel like? Did it feel like a cloud, so that when Super Mario stepped on it, you can feel your feet getting a million tiny fish kisses?"

"Well..." Lightning thought of the idea before he was soon cut off by his new lover, Anne Maria.

"Hey, Lightning? Could you help me find my hairbrush?" Anne Maria spoke to him nicely.

"I will, hot thing! Right after Lightning has his talk with his sha-buddy here!" he exclaimed at her nicely as well.

"I think that red-haired applebutt Zoey stole it! She won't get away with it!" Anne Maria informed him as she rushed out of the boys cabin and going on a little womanhunt with Zoey.

"Dude, I didn't know that was her hairbrush that I took..." Sam thought real stupidly of himself. "I'm gonna go take it back before I'm prime-A Jersey chum..."

As Sam left the boys' cabin in a hurry, Lightning then took a light chuckle to himself.

"Oh, sha-believe me, that hairbrush wasn't the only thing that was taken from her..." Lightning chuckled suggestively with his eyebrows raised as he just sat there relaxed for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Wow, Lightning's last line was just so scandalous and spicy. I like that!**

**What kind of Lightning/Anne Maria hotness will I come up next? Read and review until then! SHA-LIGHTNING!**


	3. Ch 3: I Want That Last ShaTaco!

**A Lifetime of Lanne  
**

**Rated T (mostly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama, and that includes it's characters, most namely Anne Maria or Lightning.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Want That Last Sha-Taco!  
**

"Oh, man... Lightning wants some lunch so bad..." Lightning smirked as he just decided to drive up on his dark blue Thunderbird for somewhere to chow down on a very perfect day like this. This was pretty much the weekend for him as the cocky athlete was finding a good place for some good eats. Hmmmmmmm, where oh where should Lightning really go for his lunch break?

Maybe to Wendy's? The "W" cheeseburgers would really tickle Lightning's sha-fancy. Or maybe McDonald's. Those Chicken McNuggets with Honey Mustard sauce would sure shoot Lightning's sha-taste buds right up in the air. Then again, there's that Chicken & Fish platter with the vivacious taste of tartar sauce at Long John Silver's that would so make Lightning girl-crazy off his shorts.

And then, there was Taco Bell. It was like crunchy taco Heaven to Lightning! The reason why he kept going there all the time was the fact that he had to try one of those new Doritos Locos Tacos that everyone's been craving about. Lightning would always dream every night of having such Dorito goodness with all the taco toppings engorged in his sweet-talkin' mouth. So he just had no immediate choice but to go there.

"All right! Sha-Taco Bell, here I come!" Lightning exclaimed as he pulled into the parking lot of his sudden obsession, Taco Bell.

Licking his lips and feeling his tasty, yet hungry heart beat, Lightning just had to rush in immediately and went right up to the counter almost in a rush. Not to mention that he didn't see the little girl get knocked down by the glass door that Lightning opened.

"Ok, mac. Lightning will have one of your Doritos Locos Tacos! And some of that Mountain Dew Baja Blast!" Lightning exclaimed to the employee who typed it in, but there was only one problem.

"Uh, sir. We don't have those today." The employee asked him nicely. Somehow, Lightning didn't take this seriously.

"Hahahaha! You pullin' Lightning's leg aren't ya?" Lightning chuckled like the employee was funny, but in an unamusing way. "But seriously, give Lightning the Dorito taco before I leav-ito!"

"Sir, I'm serious. We ran out of the Doritos Tacos for today. May I suggest something else? Like a Mexican Pizza?" The employee said in some kind of Ben Stein-ish manner. He was very bored as hell, thinking he really wanted to get the hell out of his workplace.

This time, Lightning was about to go AWOL on his bored flat ass. So he responded in the best way by grabbing the employee in the collar.

"Heck no, Lightning don't want your crappy-slappy Mexican Pizza! Lightning wants his Sha-Doritos Taco, and Lightning ain't leaving until he gets it! I don't even care if you gotta roll into town to get it in a stretcher!" Lightning said to him like he was threatening to slash the employee in half, but he wasn't scared one bit, "Now you gonna get it for Lightning or not? And be careful, you can only choose one."

"I would've gotten it for you at the last moment sir, but we gave the last Doritos taco to someone else." The announcer spoke bored-like.

"Really? What kind of sha-moron would dare take Lightning's tasty taco?" Lightning replied as he kept tugging on the unafraid employee.

"Well, she took it." The employee said to Lightning as he pointed to the way right.

Lightning somehow put the employee down and his face turned to a very familiar Jersey girl. Built with that fine pouffe that was infected with such combination of perfume and hair spray and that eye makeup of hers that made her more sexier than ever. But she just decided to mind his own business just for the heck of it.

"Mmmmmmm, nice cheesy goodness, come to Mama..." Anne Maria spoke right to the holy grail that was the Doritos Locos Taco itself. Her taste buds began flaring up like volcano spewing forth lot magma and her lips became so mouth-watering like the grand waterfall itself.

She began nearing her face to the tasty Dorito-infested taco, just waiting to have that crunchy goodness come inside her mouth...

...if Lightning hadn't grabbed it under her, in which she held on tightly to the nacho cheese-flavored shell.

"What do you think you're doing with Lightning's Sha-taco?" Lightning replied at her with force.

"What's yo' problem? This is my taco! I bought it with ma own cash!" Anne maria told him off fiercely.

"Cash, my flatlined butt! I want that last sha-taco!" Lightning spoke once again trying to snatch the taco away, but it was still glued to Anne Maria's hands. "Why don't... you... let go!"

"Don't be so selfish!" Anne Maria responded as he struggled to get Lightning off of her taco just like she was trying to get the monkey off her back. "You know ya wouldn't hit a girl, Ya won't have tha nads to do so!"

"Don't worry, Lightning just wants his taco! He wouldn't dare hit a girl because he knows Lightning is always nice to a lady, and I think..." Lightning replied as Anne Maria tugged back with full force, winning the tug-of-war battle. But then, Lightning had an idea up his sleeve at the last moment. "Hey, is that Sha-Vito?"

As soon as Anne Maria heard Vito's name, she turned around.

"Ahh! Where?" Anne Maria spoke in a gushing tone as Lightning finally snatched it away from her. But to the Jersey babe's disappointment, Vito was nowhere to be found. It was certain to her that Lightning had tricked her out of the last Doritos taco. Anne Maria suddenly turned around and lashed out a Lightning. "Hey, that wasn't fair!"

As soon as Lightning was about to feel that satisfying Dorito crunch from the taco, Anne Maria tried to snatch it away from him, but to no avail.

"Ya tricked me! I want my taco back!" Anne Maria exclaimed angrily.

"That was your sha-problem. It's your fault you dropped the ball, and now... Lightning's going in for the kill!" Lightning exclaimed back as he focused on his taco in which he was gonna take the first bite.

But before he can eat through his strong jaws, Anne Maria had a last-minute idea on how to get her Doritos Taco back from Lightning's strong hands.

"Can I please have my taco back? That's all I really wanted..." Anne Maria spoke to him gently as she was playing the innocent sweet girl routine, "I know that you have something for little ol' me..."

Lightning felt a little distracted of where this was going, so the Jersey babe decided to go on.

"I mean, you wouldn't wanna hurt my feelings taking something that was mine, would ya?" Anne Maria responded with a fake tug in her heart. It was clear that she was using fake innocent and beauty to get her taco back from his hands. "I thought you were a gentleman, Lightning. But to steal that taco away from me is not the Lightning I know! Have a little heart. I really like you to give that taco back to me if you can..."

"But Lightning's sha-starvin'!" Lightning protested a little as Anne Maria fluttered her eyelashes at him seductively.

"Pleeeeeeease...?" Anne Maria murmured as she took her sugary lips and planted right through Lightning's in one big smooch.

Lightning had nowhere else to go. I mean the way he was looking at Anne Maria with those beautiful eyes of hers that covered that raspberry colored eyeliner, those sweet lips that made Lightning feel like he was in a minty winter wonderland, and that body of hers just shot Lightning up the the sky like the roughest satellite there ever was.

It was certain that Anne Maria's beauty had the beast in Lightning already beaten as it was.

"Y-y-you can have it..." Lightning spoke strugglingly as the kiss that Anne Maria planted on him was enough to give the Doritos taco back to her.

"Ohhhhhhh, what a sweet gentleman you are..." Anne Maria replied through her sweet girl phase, but soon returned back to normal. "Thanks for giving me back the taco, gorgeous!"

However, Lightning realized what Anne Maria had suddenly done to him. A physical case of reverse psychology.

"Hey, wait a minute, you played Lightning! That ain't sha-fair!", he exclaimed in protest.

"Looks like we're even then..." Anne Maria chuckled as the taco was about to go right in her mouth when Lightning had to step in again, but a bit nicely.

"Can you at least split your sha-taco with me? Lightning just came here to eat..." Lightning pouted lowly as he gave out a stressful sigh.

Knowing at what Anne Maria and him went through and such, she just decided to suddenly cut some slack for him, just so bygones could definitely be bygones.**  
**

"Sure, anything for you." Anne Maria smiled at him as she split the Doritos Taco in half so that Lightning could have some, not to mention that he could stop complaining. But the Jersey girl found it really cute inside him.

"Thanks!" Lightning said thanking her for once, "You know, Anne Maria... Lightning's gotta admit that you're sha-feisty to do that! Props to you, for sure!"

Anne Maria suddenly let out quite the blush when he complimented her for that trick she pulled out on him, "No problem. You're not that bad yourself..."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company and before either one knew it, their sudden friendship had turned into a real loving relationship. It was pretty much possible for a babe-a-licious Jersey girl and a cocky athletic overachiever to find love in unexpected ways, even if they faked being flirty with each other.

And to think of all things, it started with the almighty taco itself...

* * *

**Pretty much the weirdest chapter I ever wrote and such...**

**Which Lightning/Anne Maria goodness will I come up in the next chapter? Read and review, my broski's! PLEASE?**


	4. Ch 4: Only Love

**A Lifetime of Lanne  
**

**Rated T (mostly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama, and that includes it's characters, most namely Anne Maria or Lightning. This will be my first songfic of this story, in which the song is owned by Wynonna Judd, not to mention you can expect references from the lyrics themselves.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Only Love  
**

Such a relaxing night among the shores of Playa Des Losers had fallen under a gentle light of the moon itself.

Everyone and everybody were celebrating Cameron's unexpected victory, all except one person who decided she wouldn't want to be a part of it, after what she had been through since she quit from the million dollars, not to mention her future from being with the person who she was infatuated with like an addictive drug.

Anne Maria was that person. The beautiful soul of a Jersey girl was still grieving over Vito, who just 'died' in her eyes when Zoey brought Mike back to life, because Mike was too tired of having his brain take over his different personalities. Occasionally, Anne Maria had nothing to do with Mike or did she had nothing to do with the pony-tailed red-head that she detested against. All she would care about night and day was Vito. Just the scent, the accent, the hot body, and the straight-up, don't-give-a-crap attitude that she liked about him. But thinks to a little homeschooled zombie like Ezekiel, she didn't compete for the top prize anymore. Worst of all, the only thing that Anne Maria wanted to do was to just be alone all by herself and just let her guilt go away to no avail.

Anne Maria then turned her back to a familiar sight: Mike and Zoey. She swore that if she saw them again, she would chuck out from the insides. Seeing them any further may make her beautiful pouffe of hers upchuck as well. Oh, would Anne Maria like to knock Zoey from this earth forever so she could be with her true love forever and ever. But no way on earth was that ever happening. Anne Maria just turned away, trying her very best to ignore it.

"That Miss Goody-Goody too shoes think she can steal Vito away from me..." Anne Maria muttered to herself, referring to Zoey's new boyfriend Mike. "I swear one of these days, I'll send her ass back to tha grill, Jersey-style! And then me and Vito will be forever!"

That was when Anne Maria spoke with pride, then somehow turned to a sigh, pout, and disappointment.

"But what's the use if Zoey's stuck with him forever? I'm supposed to have a future with Vito, not her. What if I'm just..."

Anne Maria then looked down on herself with her elbows on the railing and staring back into the ocean. With another sign going through her lips, she finally finished her sentence.

"...What if I'm just alone for the rest of my life?"

The feeling from his pretty face had now fallen down through a sad path. Why couldn't she for once, just be with a man who can understand her pain and sudden heartache? Who was Anne Maria kidding. No one could even hold a candle to Vito, not even if it was for a million years. It was certain that this was never happen.

She looked very sleepy to be exact but she just had to stay and look right at the streaming ocean. Anne Maria just felt like a boat that had been sailed for a time or two. She yondered to dreams that rarely even came true and it was just like her future with Vito. As far as everyone could see, Anne Maria felt lonely in the ocean that was her life.

Suddenly, a tear formed right in her eye silently as her hand slid a little across the railing.

But only to realize that her hand had suddenly touched someone else's. Anne Maria's heart just took a bit of a shock to be exact. The hand that she felt was very strong and very structured. Her touch felt so much warm on the mysterious figure. Suddenly, that figure came together.

The newly formed white hair, the strong physique, the bolt around his neck and a football jersey that had the number 1 attached to it. It was certain that Anne Maria wasn't alone.

So she turned her pretty head at the one man who the Jersey girl didn't expect to be here at all.

"AGH! Lightning!" Anne Maria exclaimed as his sudden appearance just shocked her to the core, and not to mention landing right on her butt "Don't you realize it's rude to be scarin' me like that when someone wants ta be alone?"

"Sorry, Lightning didn't expect you to be here too. I wanted to be alone because that little grape of a bubbleboy won the million dollars and yet Lightning didn't. That's a rip in my book!" he exclaimed a little pitifully as he looked back at the ocean the same way Anne Maria was looking at it.

"You're tellin' me! That little booger of a excuse Ezekiel tricked me out of a million dollars in which that shoulda been mine to begin with." Anne Maria lashed out as well which caused Lightning to turn around suspiciously. "No offense."

"Lightning understands you big time. If I was in your shoes, I would've knocked the sha-heck out of his hick mind back to the prairieland where he belongs!" Lightning exclaimed once again as Anne Maria let out a sweet chuckle.

"You know, I just don't understand why you talk in the third-person category. You got some kind of condition like Mike?" Anne Maria spoke in such awareness. Lightning heard this and chuckled as well.

"No, it's just that my father always told me to be the best at sha-everything you can excel at. My father was just like me a lot. Whenever he played a sport, he would just sha-score the hell out of everybody whenever someone stood in his way. He was a natural in every sport you could even think of. Basketball, scored 90 points in a single game and won state championship. Baseball, scored 12 points in an entire inning and won the college state pendant. Football, scored seven touchdowns as a running back and won a Rose Bowl. And then he went to the NFL and just scored every point that was his life. He only got to play six seasons before he retired due to a knee injury. That was when he had sha-me. I feel a little sha-bummed that he could've had a longer career than anyone, but he left on top of his sha-game. Four championship rings and yet no one couldn't stop him. My father was untouchable, and he wants to pass the torch to Lightning. I'm gonna make my father proud!" Lightning said in such determination.

"That's really impressive. Back when I was growing up, all I had was my motha and my fatha and no one else. But I was pretty much okay not having any siblings to run around the house and beat me up with words. That would be so much torture!" Anne Maria said with a little stress added to her mind.

"You ain't alone. Lightning just fine with himself as well. He ain't need no brothers or sisters keeping Lightning down for so long! He's solid as a sha-rock! Well, maybe Lightning's got a little cousin, he just doesn't known which." Lightning oddly replied.

Anne Maria let out a free-spirited giggle just having this interesting conversation with someone who could be like her in any form possible. Lightning wasn't just one of those guys who would just brag to himself about being the best at what he did which pretty much annoyed everybody, but in Anne Maria's point of view, Lightning was very interesting not because he felt nice when he was talking to a pretty lady, but he was just so handsome and alluring. But what was Anne Maria thinking? She should be thinking about Vito, not this hunky athlete of a man. But she couldn't help it by being pulled into him.

The time she was spent with him felt like a presence of peaceful waters that calmed the raging sea. It was like a moment when Anne Maria closed her eyes, hoping that she would be free of the heartache. But when the waves came crashing down and the thunder rolled around, Anne Maria felt her feet come on solid ground and opened her eyes to a heavenly sight known as Lightning. She really started to feel that in him.

"Lightning, I was wondering..." Anne Maria said as she ruffled her pouffe a little bit, "Why do you call people losers?"

"Why?"

"I was just curious why you them losers." She said in a sternly, yet gentle voice. "Is it because you make others feel miserable and you feel proud about yourself?"

Lightning took a very deep breath when he heard this, and decided to speak up again.

"Look, the only reason why I call them was because I can pump my team up more often. Sometimes, I have to sha-talk down on them harshly so that they could do a better job next time." Lightning told her truthfully, "Just because I criticize my team all the time by calling them losers, that doesn't make me a bad person. It's just that I don't take losing very sha-well."

"Oh..." Anne Maria gleamed softfully. It was because she wasn't really used to see this thoughtful side of Lightning until now. "I was wondering sumthin' else."

"Sure." Lightning said in blunt unison.

"Do you think I'm a loser?" Anne Maria said sincerely as she started to mysteriously blush from the inside a bit. This little statement of hers sent Lightning's brain in a blizzard-like floozy. He viewed as the rest of the contestants as losers, but what did Lightning really think of Anne Maria from this standpoint.

"Well, uh..." Lightning spoke like he was struggling to make the slightest of words. "No. Lightning doesn't think of you as a loser."

"Really?" she said with her eyebrow raised, thinking that Lightning wouldn't actually have the guts to call the most prettiest of all the campers a loser.

"Lightning thinks you look beautiful." Lightning said to her with all of his competitive heart, "I mean, look at you! You got a stunning body that even Lightning's eyes couldn't be taken out of! Your hair is perfect and fluffy like a blanket! Heck, even Lightning likes the way you talk. I'm telling you from the bottom of Lightning's heart, any guy would be lucky as paydirt to be with a fine sha-honey like you! Besides, Lightning thinks you're perfect. And sha-amazing! That's how Lightning really feels!"

Somehow, Anne Maria's heart just sailed right into the harbor of Lightning's. Her face lit up with a blush that felt so crimson red like blood and yet so brighter than the sun itself. Did Lightning really think of her that way? There was only one thing to find out.

"Wow." Anne Maria mutterly spoke as she was trying not to blush at him entirely, but it was to no avail, "Thanks for seeing that in me..."

"I'm glad you thought so." Lightning smiled right at her in a carefree tone, "Now if you excuse me, Lightning's gotta catch the sha-punch that's heading right inside my mouth. Sha-later!"

As soon as Lightning left through the first following steps, he didn't notice that Anne Maria was following him like a stealthy Jersey-made ninja. She responded by tapping on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lightning..." Anne Maria replied to him.

"Yeah?" Lightning said to her as he turned around.

Without a moment to spare, Anne Maria rushed her lips and crashed into Lightning's soft lips gently like tasting two soft chocolatey pillows of 3Musketeers. It was like soft coated lips that the Jersey babe was tasting from him. In Lightning's point of view, Anne Maria's lips tasted like a combination of cherry and vanilla all molded together.

That kiss forced Lightning to wrap his arms around Anne Maria's lower waist softly to deepen the kiss more gently. Both became trapped in each other's candy-flavored kisses for quite the 18 seconds before finally breaking it in such a minor, yet loving embrace. Anne Maria now started to blush from the body and so was Lightning to be exact! They were rendered speechless for a little while until Anne Maria decided to speak up.

"I think you're amazing too..." Anne Maria cooed softly at him as she wrapped her arm around his, indicating that they were going inside the resort together, "Shall we?"

"I think I'll say sha-yes to that..." Lightning spoke right back as they left arm-to-arm inside Playa Des Losers a brand new couple.

It was interesting to see someone get fall up on their feet after losing a loved one mentally, only to get back up again through the heavenly arms of a certain white-haired angel by the name of Lightning. He would make sure that Anne Maria would fly high and stand alone alongside him until time can no longer access anymore. Lightning made a promise that she would never drift alone in the sea of loneliness again.

After all, only love will keep them together.**  
**

* * *

**Hard to believe this was done in one day! Man, am I beat or what?**

**More Lightning/Anne Maria fluffiness comes up next right after you read and review! BAZINGA!  
**


End file.
